


Noches Frías

by Windztone



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/F, ILY, Me encanta este ship, Wow que ilu soy la primer de aqui en hacer un fanfic suyo!!, tambien escribo en inglés!!
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:45:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windztone/pseuds/Windztone
Summary: Basada despues de que El Profesor se va a su cuarto y deja a las dos chicas en la habitación de Nairobi con muchas cosas sin decir





	Noches Frías

Tokio se sentía fatal por el dolor que le había causado a Nairobi. Simplemente hacerla recordar como le arrancaron a su hijo de sus brazos le partía el corazón. No sabía nada del marido, y tampoco pensaba preguntar por el. Seguramente era un hijo de puta.

Nairobi ya se había quedado dormida, la pobre estaba hecha polvo. Tokio también estaba bastante cansada, pero le gustaba mas mirar a la joven mientras dormía. Era preciosa, pensaba ella. Todo de su cara era una obra de arte para Tokio. Desde sus precios ojos, que mostraban siempre sus emociones a la perfección, hasta la nariz que Nairobi odiaba. Tokio amaba su nariz, aunque parezca un poco raro era completamente cierto. Aun se acuerda de el día en que le defendió contra Berlin

Llevaban un tiempo hablando de lo que iban a hacer con el dinero, y Berlin se había levantado por el lado contraría y le grito a la pobre Nairobi “Con todo ese dinero ya podrías ir a arreglarte esa nariz, ¿No?” 

Nairobi no necesitaba protección, ni de cerca. Era prácticamente la chica mas dura que Tokio jamas había conocido. Pero en este preciso instante, una mirada de inseguridad y vergüenza paso por su cara. Eso fue suficiente para que Tokio se pusiera en acción. Nunca había dicho tantas palabrotas en la misma frase en menos de un minuto.

Los movimientos de Nairobi despertaron a Tokio de sus pensamientos y finalmente decidió cerrar los ojos para poder conciliar el sueño al menos para unas horas.

 

Hoy era una noche fría, muy fría . Y cuando se despertó Tokio por el frío, no encontró a su amiga en el otro lado de ls cama. Extrañada y algo preocupada se levanto y la empezo a buscar 

"Nairobi!" Dijo lo más silenciosamente posible "Nairobi donde estas?" Y escucho una voz

"Aqui!" Y ella la siguió 

Al llegar a su destino Tokio vio que la joven estaba sentada en una silla al lado de la terraza, con el pelo alborotado y con una cara de cansancio increíble.

"Eh" dijo Tokio mientras se arrodillaba enfrente suyo y le ponía una mano en el muslo "Que haces despierta?" 

Nairobi se removió en su silla y tímidamente empezó a hablar "Pues, tenía frio. Y no me podía volver a dormir y pues aquí estoy" Dijo ella mientras levantaba los hombros 

"Quieres volver a la cama e intentar dormir?" Le dijo suavemente mientras acariciaba su pierna 

Nairobi no tardo nada en contestar y asistió con la cabeza. Tokio le sonrió y cogió la mano de la joven, guiándola hacia la cama

Ya en la cama cuando las dos mujeres estaban en la cama Tokio arropo un poco mas a Nairobi y le dio un beso en la mejilla tiernamente. Nairobi, no tardo, y avergonzada miro hacía abajo mientras sonreía. Era adorable, pensó Tokio

"Ven aquí" le dijo de repente 

Nairobi levantó la mirada y la observó, confundida

"Pero ya estoy aqui" afirmo, pero salió mas en tono de pregunta de el que ella quería 

"Acércate mas, que hace frío" Dijo Tokio abriéndole los brazos a Nairobi

Nairobi la miro un poco indecisa, pero rápidamente moviéndose para que Tokio la pudiese abrazar. Cuando se encontró en los brazos de la mujer soltó un suspiro que no sabia que contenía y cerro los ojos. Tokyo, con la mano que tenía libre, acarició el pelo de la joven lentamente. Al contacto Nairobi se acurrucó mas cerca de ella. 

"Se esta muy bien" dijo con una voz muy bajita

"Si, si se esta muy bien" Le contesto Tokyo con una sonrisa en su cara 

Nairobi no tardo nada en dormirse, y Tokyo admiraba a la chica que tenia en sus brazos. No era su antiguo novio, no. El era mucho más diferente a ella. Pero no podía suprimir las mariposas que habían en su estomago cada puta vez que Nairobi entraba a una sala. 

Era aterrador, pero maravilloso

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer. Comentad si os gustarían más historias asi!! Besos.


End file.
